The Handcuffs
by XxKarissaShayexX
Summary: Sequel to The Poem. Lizzie and Edwin are handcuffed together. Casey and Derek are snuggling. Will Derek finally give Lizzie and Edwin the key before something rises? Will there be something between Edwin and Lizzie? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

HEEEEY! So, I promised a sequel and here it is! Chapter 1! And if you are here and haven't read the The Poem first...go read it, you fool! Lol. If you have read it and you're here to show me support and have fun reading this, then please, read on, star troopers! Hehe. Okay, seriously, read on.

P.S. - I loved the suggestions. Cherrynut's suggestions will come soon! .

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. I think everyone knows that already.

--

It was the most awkward thing ever for Edwin and Lizze. Edwin having to stand right next to Lizzie with his eyes shut while she used the bathroom. It was an expierence that they wished they had never experienced, but they had, so they setteled for never talking about it.

After Lizzie was done washing her hands, Edwin got up the courage to open his eyes. Lizzie was staring down wearily at the towel as she dried her hands, trying not to think of what had happened. They both exited the bathroom.

"We need to talk to Derek about these handcuffs," Edwin said, holding up his handcuffed arm, bringing her arm up with his.

"Seriously," she said.

"He's in his room. Come on," he said, pulling Lizzie along with him. Edwin opened up Derek's door only to be faced with Casey and Derek in a heated make out session in Derek's desk chair. Casey and Derek broke apart and stared over at Edwin and Lizzie. Derek pushed Casey off of him and stood up quickly, looking a little sheepish.

"Umm, hey Ed, Liz," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Casey grunted and got up off the floor, blushing at the fact they'd been caught snogging. Lizzie close her mouth as Edwin started to smirk. He crossed his arms, but uncrossed them when Lizzie's arm had been jerked up towards his chest. He sighed.

"Derek, get these handcuffs off of us," he said, his voice sounding a little whiny.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "Why should I?" He asked.

"So, you want Dad and Nora to know about this heated make out session?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at his older brother.

"Do you want Dad and Nora to know that you and Lizzie slept in the same bed last night? And was in the bathroom as Lizzie was using it?" Derek retorted. Edwin's mouth fell open, stunned at how Derek knew that information.

"Umm, no," he said.

"Then, you're not going to tell Dad and Nora about Casey and I and I'm not going to give you the key...yet," Derek said, grinning evilly. Casey rubbed Derek's arm and gave Edwin and Lizzie a patheic look.

"Oh, come on, Derek. Don't be so cruel. Imagine if we were a handcuffed together like that," she said, pouting. Derek smirked over at her.

"I don't know. I think I would kind of like it. Sounds a little kinky to me," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at the now-blushing Edwin and Lizzie. Edwin groaned and pulled Lizzie with him out the door.

"It seems that asking him for the key is not going to work. We're going to have to get the key somehow," he said.

"Yeah, and can we do that soon? I would like to take a shower tonight," she said.

"Yeah," Edwin groaned. They walked to Lizzie's room and shut the door behind them. Edwin turned to Lizzie.

"So, we have to come up with a plan to get that key. That's not hard, right?" He asked. Lizzie nodded her head determinedly.

"Well, obviously, he would have the key in his bedroom, right?" She asked. He nodded his head in response.

"Right, so, we look there," Edwin said, heading to the door, but was pulled back by the handcuffs. He turned to see Lizzie standing there with her eyebrows raised at him, hands on her hips. He sighed and raised his eyebrows as well.

"How about we go at night...so we don't get caught?" She said in a 'duh' tone of voice. He smiled sheepishly and nodded his head.

"Right, tonight," he said, as Lizzie shook her head at him in disbelief.

--

They crept as quietly as possible into Derek's room, making sure not to wake him. Edwin glanced over at Derek and found Casey curled up next to him. He made a face of disgust and turned to Lizzie who was also staring at the two.

"Look at that," he said, motioning to them with his head.

"At least they're clothed," Lizzie said, shrugging and turning back to Edwin. Edwin returned his mind to the original plan: get the key and get out without being heard or noticed.

"Okay, Liz, you look over there and I'll look over here," he said, going to the oppisite side of the room, but was held back by the handcuffs.

"Edwin, in case you haven't notice, we are handcuffed together!" She hissed, holding up their handcuffed wrists. He smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Okay, so we both look over here," he said, dragging Lizzie to the other side of Derek's room. Not noticing the random box on Derek's floor, Edwin tripped over it, bringing Lizzie down on top of him with an _oof_.

"Ouuuuch," Edwin mumbled.

"No kidding," Lizzie said, not moving from her place on top of his back. Edwin craned his neck to see Lizzie's hair.

"Hey, Lizzie, do you mind? I'd like to get to lookin' for that key and it'd be hard with you on top of me," he said. She turned to look at him and nodded once, scrambling off of him. He jumped up with her. They continued on to the side of his room by his bed, trying to be careful and not trip over anything.

But, there's no such luck. This time, Lizzie tripped over a random shoe, bringing Edwin down on top of her. She let out a groan of pain at Edwin's weight. Someone stirred in the bed and they froze in their place. Edwin leaned down against Lizzie, hoping that they wouldn't be seen. He put his hand on her mouth to make sure she didn't speak.

Casey sat up groggily in Derek's bed and squinted, looking around the room. Her eyes scanned over Edwin and Lizzie's meshed bodies, then immediately traveled back to them. She stretched up to turn on Derek's lamp, still keeping her eyes on Edwin and Lizzie. Once the light was on, she furrowed her eyebrows at the two.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We could be asking you the same question," Edwin said, glancing between Derek and Casey. She blushed them noticed the position her sister and step-brother were in. Lizzie was laying on her back with Edwin on top of her. He hand his hand over her mouth and the other hand place by her head. She had both of her hands on Edwin's chest. And he seemed to be in between her legs...a very suggestive position. Casey raised her eyebrows at the two.

"Edwin...what are you doing to Lizzie?" She asked. Edwin and Lizzie looked down at themselves and immediately blushed. Edwin sprang off of Lizzie and onto his back next to her, landing on another shoe. He moaned and pulled the shoe from underneath him, tossing it behind him and hitting the wall with a _thwack_.

This caused Derek to stir. He squinted his eyes up at Casey and smiled.

"Hey, Casey," he said. She looked over at him. He pulled himself up to place a kiss on Casey's mouth, pulling her back down.

"Ew?" Edwin said, him and Lizzie standing up. Derek jerked apart from Casey and glanced over at his brother and step-sister in surprise. He narrowed his eyes at them a moment later, knowing what they were up to.

"Get out. You're not getting the key until I decide you get the key," he said threateningly. Edwin and Lizzie groaned and headed towards the door. Derek turned his lamp off and pulled Casey down, snuggling against her.

Edwin and Lizzie closed Derek's door softly behind them.

"So much for that plan," Lizzie groaned while Edwin nodded in agreement.

--

Please review! That was pretty long...it's almost like when Casey was looking for the poem, lol. I'm going to use some of your suggestions in the next couple of chapters. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy that you guys reviewed so much! It has made me really happy!! Thank you! So, enough of my cheery blabbing...here is chapter 2! Enjoy.

P.S. - The ideas used in this chapter were ideas from some of my reviewers. Thank you! So, if you reviewed, giving some suggestions, and you see something that sounds a whole lot like what you suggested, then congradualations! Your idea is in this fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

--

"Edwin, I think you have to stick it like this."

"No, it needs to be like this. And, then you shake it a little..."

"No, Edwin, it goes like this, then you press it deeper and take the other one and do this," Lizzie replied, trying to hold down one bobby pin and open the handcuffs with another, but failing miserably. Edwin grabbed the bobby pins from Lizzie.

"Here, let me do it," he muttered, trying to jimmi the lock, but also failing. Lizzie sighed in frustration.

"Edwin, I don't think this is going to work," she muttered. "Maybe, we should go back to looking for the key, instead of trying your ridiculous ideas."

"What? But, I haven't tried using the chainsaw, yet!!" He whined as Lizzie's eyes grew wide and she nodded her head slowly.

"And that would be a good thing," she replied. He groaned and threw the bobby pins to the side.

"Can't I use just a regular saw?" He asked.

"If you're going to saw your hand off, then yes." He rolled his eyes at her in response.

"Maybe, you're right-"

"Really?" Lizzie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, maybe we need to keep on looking for the key. Come on, let's check downstairs," he said, tugging Lizzie and himself from Lizzie's bedroom. They were walking down the hall until Lizzie turned her head when they were passing Casey's bedroom door. The abrupt stop made Edwin's hand jerk back, bringing his whole body to a stop.

He looked back over his shoulder, then walked to her side to see what she saw. There they were, rolling around on the bed. It looked a whole lot like wrestling...except they were kissing, too. When Derek flipped then over once more, it caused them to fall to the ground with an _oof_. Edwin and Lizzie cringed at the sight.

"Ouuuuch," Edwin said and Derek and Casey's heads whipped around towards them. Casey looked back at Derek and punched his arm.

"I thought I told you to close the door," she said.

"I was in too much of a hurry to jump you," he replied sheepishly as she narrowed her eyes at him and pointed a finger in his face.

"Next time, close the door," she said and got up, went to the door, and slammed it in Edwin's and Lizzie's faces. Lizzie slowly turned to Edwin.

"What just happened?" She asked. Edwin slowly shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied slowly. "But, come on, let's go find that key before they finish with the snogging," he cringed at the word,"and find us snooping around for the key." He pulled her along down the stairs and into the livingroom. He put his hands on his hips and looked around.

"Okay, you look over there," he pointed to the couch,"and I'll look over here," he pointed to the TV, and went the way he pointed out, until Lizzie pulled him back.

"Edwin, how can you keep forgetting that we are handcuffed together?!" Lizzie shouted, looking down at the handcuffs with a glare. He shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, so, both of us will look over here," he said, walking to the couch with Lizzie in tow. Lizzie sighed and started to pull up the cushions. She cringed when she found half-eaten potato chips and a dirty sock.

"Ewww," she muttered as Edwin pulled up the next cushion. After pulling up all three cushions and bending down to inspect the couch, they didn't spot the key. They sighed and put the cushions back on. Lizzie got down on her hands and knees, bringing Edwin down with her.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Looking under the couch for the key," she whispered back. He nodded his head and thought for a moment.

"Why are we whispering?" he whispered as she shrugged.

"You started it," she whispered back. He frowned at her, but she simply lifted the skirt of the couch and peered under. Edwin did the same, but once everything was done, they found no sign of the key.

Lizzie sighed once more and dropped her head into her knees. "Idmomtimkmebebamdachi," she mumbled. Edwin scrunched up his face in confusion.

"What?" he asked. She raised her head up.

"I don't think we'll ever find the key," she said again and he nodded in understandment.

"I'm sure we'll find it and if we don't...there's always the saw!" he said as she groaned.

"Oh, _God_," she muttered. "We are never going to get out of these stupid things."

"Yeah, we are. We're just not looking in the right place. Maybe it is in Derek's room," he muttered. Lizzie nodded.

"Yeah, come on. Let's look there again while we still have the chance," she said. They got up and continued to the stairs. About half way up, Lizzie tripped over a step and fell forward, but Edwin caught her by her waist before she hit the step. She glanced up and then back down at his hands that were securely wrapped around her. She flushed a little when Edwin didn't immediately let go. He lingered, but then finally let go of her.

"Nice reflexes," she muttered.

"You're welcome," he muttered back.

--

Okay, so this chapter was a lot shorter than the last one. But, please review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Haha, you guys make me smile. :) seeee! Lol. Okay, I really love you guys! You make my world go 'round. Okay, so enough of me proclaiming my love...let's get on with the show!...or story...or fanfic...or whatever!! God! Just read! And reviewwwww.

P.S. - I have a very viable excuse as to why I haven't updated until now. You see, my mother's computer crashed (she works from home on it) and she's been having to use mine like a maniac. And when I actually had the chance to get on and update...there was a big storm that made the telephone, cable, and internet stop working. I HATE YOU BRIGHTHOUSE!! Lol. Well, I'm very very very sorry, but here's chapter 3!

P.S.S. - This chapter is super short. I'm sorry!! It mostly consists of this uber long note. Don't you think that it's weird to say 'uber long'? I mean, in German, uber means over-all. So, does that mean that I said 'over-all long'? Weird. Ponder over it, while I take a gander (which is a goose. O.o) at LIFE (live-action, not life-life).

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

--

"Edwin, I don't see it anywhere," Lizzie complained. Edwin huffed and pointed to the closet on the other side of the room.

"We haven't checked there," Edwin replied, pulling Lizzie over to Derek's closet. They had looked all around his room and still haven't found anything. They had labored, tripped, bumped heads, and what was it all for? Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. _Yet_.

Edwin huffed once more and pulled on the closet door, causing a mountain of clothing and hockey junk to fall out and on top of them. Edwin and Lizzie struggled underneath the giant pile, shifting this way and that way.

"Edwin, get this stuff off! I can't feel my legs anymore!" Lizzie said, overexaggerating just a tad. She could very well feel her legs, but the mound was quite heavy and with Edwin's hand handcuffed to hers, it made it pretty hard to get anything done. She was sick and tired of having to be in the clothes that she was in. She needed to change. She needed a shower. And so did Edwin.

"Okay, Liz, let's try to shimmy out," Edwin said, starting to shimmy. Lizzie stopped her efforts to turn her head towards him, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Shimmy?" She asked, giggling a little. Edwin stopped and turned his head towards. He didn't realized 'till then at how close they really were, his face just being a couple inches away from hers. Edwin's breath caught at the same time Lizzie's did. They continued to stare at each other. Without knowing it, Edwin shifted closer to Lizzie, closing the gap even more.

Lizzie came to her senses at how close Edwin was when she felt his breath tickle her lips. She quickly looked away and up at the cieling.

"Come on, let's get out from under here," she said quietly, pushing the pile over to the other side of her. Edwin stared at her with his brows furrowed, but then followed what she was doing, thrusting the junk off of him and jumping up with Lizzie.

They stood there for a couple of moments, quite awkwardly while Edwin picked invisible lint off his shirt and Lizzie found so much interest in what had fallen out of the closet. Edwin straightened up after he was done with the invisible lint.

"So, I'm pretty hungry," he said and Lizzie rolled her eyes, planting a smile on her face and turning back to him.

"You're sounding like Derek now," she laughed while Edwin just shrugged smugly and pulled her along with him out the door. Lizzie continued laughing her way into the kitchen.

In Casey's bedroom, Casey pulled away from Derek's kissed, scrunching her eyebrows together in thought as she peered at a now-agitated Derek.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"Where did you hide the key to the handcuffs?" She asked after a moment. Derek just laughed in response.

"Is that why you pulled away from our kissing?" He asked, planting a kiss on her mouth and pulling back to laugh some more. She rolled her eyes, but a smile appeared on her features.

"Well, I'm just wondering, gosh," she said.

"Well, that's a pretty random wondering, don't you think?" He raised his eyebrows at her, still smiling like a bafoon.

"Yeah, it is, but seriously where'd you hide it?"

"Ohhh, just some place they'd never think of looking," he said with a sly smile as Casey continued to glare at him, suspicious of his tone. He smirked and leaned into kiss her again.

Lizzie's laughter died once she sat down at the island countertop, smiling at Edwin.

"So, what are we having? Chef Edwin?" Lizzie said with a french accent. Edwin laughed with her and shrugged.

"I think I deserve something of Derek's," he stated smugly, walking to the pantry while Lizzie followed unwillingly and raised her eyebrows at him. He pulled out Derek's cereal from cupboard and licked his lips, wiggling his eyebrows as Lizzie laughed once again.

He opened the box and set it on the table, gathering a spoon, milk, and bowl. He pulled the cereal into the bowl, but stopped when he heard a clink as something that was apparently metal hit it.

Edwin and Lizzie stared down at the bowl in silence, eyes wide in shock and glee. Edwin reached out and grabbed the metal item that had fallen out of the cereal box as if it was some box prize from the 90's, cradeling it.

"Is that...?" Lizzie began to ask, still in shock.

"It's the key," he said, holding the key up to his and Lizzie's gleaming faces.

--

So, it seems that my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter...well, that's because...well, you're just going to have to wait until the next chapter. Hehe! And once again: I'm so sorry for not updating any sooner!! Gomen nasai!! I take Japanese at my high school. -smiles-


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I'm practically the worst person ever. I haven't updated in nearly a month...that's a new record. -sobs- Okay, so I'm gonna try and get back on pace here with updating and writing. I have the next couple of chapters planned out and everything, but, let's face it, I've been lazy...reeeeally lazy. So, enough of my apologies...I'M REALLY SORRRRRRRY! Okay, please read...please.

Disclaimer: If I really owned Life with Derek, you guys would be watching this...not reading it...DUH!

--

"The key..." Edwin said. Lizzie snapped her jaw shut after realizing it had been open for quite some time. Edwin's eyebrows furrowed together. "What the heck was it doing in the CEREAL?!" he said, looking at the cereal box. Lizzie shook her head.

"I have no clue, but get us out of these handcuffs!" Lizzie replied, shaking their joined arms. Edwin smiled in glee and did as he was told. He slowly pushed the key in the keyhole. His eyebrows furrowed when the key wouldn't fit. Lizzie's smile dropped.

"I-it-it doesn't fit!" Edwin gasped. Lizzie yanked the key out of Edwin's hand.

"Let me try," she said forcefully, thrusting the key into the keyhole, but failing at making it fit. She nearly broke into tears at the realization of finding a key...but, not THE key. She dropped the key onto the counter. "We're screwed," she said sadly.

Edwin eyed the key thoughtfully. "Wait, if that key isn't to the handcuffs...then what IS it to?" he asked, picking it up and eyeing it curiously, flipping it around and around. Lizzie's face contorted into a confused expression that matched Edwin's as she considered his point. She put her un-handcuffed hand on her hip, tilting her head to the opposite side.

"I have _no_ clue," she said. Edwin tapped his mouth with the key, trying to think of what it could go to. He suddenly held the key up in the air, an excited expression on his face.

"Maybe it's to his diary!" he said excitedly. Lizzie raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"His diary," she repeated skeptically. She shook her head. "No, if it were to go to anyone's diary, it would be...Casey's," she said Casey's name slowly, a smile spreading across her face. She took Edwin's hands, causing it to tingle in response, and pulled him towards the stairs. Edwin caught on after shaking his head and ignoring the tingling feeling in his hand and smiled, holding onto the key tightly in his other hand.

They ran up the stairs as fast as anyone who was handcuffed to another person could, immediately heading to Casey's room once they reached the landing. Lizzie pushed open the door once they reached it, only to recoil in disgust afterwards, regretting that she hadn't knocked first.

"PLEASE! Could you get a room?!" Edwin shouted. Casey turned in surprise from on top of Derek. She blushed while Derek smirked.

"Hey, Edweirdo, in case you haven't notice...we _are_ in a room!" he responded. Edwin smiled sheepishly and nodded. Lizzie and Edwin closed the door and backed away from it slowly, eyeing it with digusted looks on their faces. Edwin shivered.

"Okay, we really need to start knocking," he said, Lizzie shaking her head furiously in response.

Lizzie slowly looked down at their joined hands and raised her eyebrows. "Hey, umm, I want my hand back," she said, raising her head up to look at Edwin. He blushed and let go of her hand, looking away.

"Well, why would Derek have Casey's diary key?" he asked after a moment.

"I don't know," Lizzie responded, shrugging. "Maybe it doesn't go to her diary. Maybe it goes to something else." Edwin turned slowly and smiled, pulling Lizzie to Derek's room.

"Liz, you're a genius. Hurry, help me find some sort of lock or something! Something looks like it would need a key," he said, dragging Lizzie to Derek's desk and shuffling through some things. She stared at him for a second be joining him in looking.

She bent down and used her free hand to search through the piles of crap all along his floor, going as far as she could with her wrist still handcuffed to Edwin's. She reached his CD rack, bringing Edwin with her and searched around it, but found nothing.

They walked to his closet, pulling random items away and making sure to not let a mound of things fall on top of them like last time. All they found were dirty socks, shoes with power rangers on them, pens, something that they really didn't want to know, and a moldy sandwhich - much to their dismay, there was nothing that would need a key in sight.

Edwin pulled Lizzie over to Derek's bed, lifting up the skirt and peering under.

"Wait," he said, reaching farther under the bed and shifting every which way, trying to reach something far away. He smiled from under the bed and pulled out a small box. It wasn't covered with too much dust - meaning it had been put there recently.

Lizzie smiled at Edwin and held her hand up. Edwin smacked her hand with his own. He held the key up and they smiled at it. Edwin brought the box up on top of the bed and sat in front of it. He slowly pushed the key into the slot.

"It fits!" Lizzie gasped out, her eyes growing wide and heart beating faster in anticipation. Edwin turned the key slowly and the lock popped. Lizzie let out a little squeak and leaned closer, Edwin joining her in just inches away from the lock.

Edwin pulled the lock off and tossed it to the side on the bed. He turned back to the box and grinned wider. He shifted to Lizzie. "Ready?" he asked.

"Duh," she said, urging him to lift the lid. He did so and they gasped at the sight.

--

Yes, this is what I had planned. Okay, just pretend that Derek is ultra weird with where he hides keys. O.o Cereal box was the first thing that popped into my head because I was eating cereal at the time. Lol. And I'm sooooooo sorry for the delay...But, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. :) I REALLY appreciate it. Like, _really_. It inspires me to keep on going with this. :D The Edwin and Lizzie part...I just randomly made it all 'cutesy' like two little kids. Lol. So, on with the story, please!

P.S.: I was feeling odd while writing this. I don't know...just odd. Like, I was having an out-of-body experience. So strange. It's probably really crappy, too. I guess I was in LaLaLand or something. Probably wondering where my 'Derek' is. I don't know. But, read and review, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

--

Lizzie's eyes widened. "Oh, my God," she muttered. Edwin shook his head in agreement. In the box was tons of pictures of Casey. Several from the wedding, some school ones, some that were taken over the summer, all different pictures. Also, the crumpled, lined piece of paper that they had seen recently. To the side of the box was a small key, one that looked as if it would fit into a small lock that would be on a diary, or let's say, a pair of handcuffs?

Edwin quickly picked the key out of the box and went straight for the dreaded handcuffs. To much of their surprise - considering the last key had not worked - opened the handcuffs swiftly. Lizzie's and Edwin's lips curved up in smiles as they watched the handcuffs fall to Derek's bedroom's floor with a soft thud. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion - first, there was the key, then the key fitting into the keyhole, then the handcuffs falling to the ground, and Edwin and Lizzie hugging in glee.

After letting go of one another - each trying to shake off the unfamiliar tingling - they looked back down at the box of pictures.

"Soooo," Edwin started slowly. "What are we going to do with this?"

"I'm," she paused, "not exactly sure." Edwin's eyes shifted over to Lizzie, watching her stare, puzzled, at the box while tapping her finger cutely on her bottom lip. Edwin found himself having no control over himself. He darted forward and landed a peck on Lizzie's cheek. She stiffened and turned her head slowly to him, her eyes wide.

"Uhhh." Edwin's mind wasn't processing anything. He just sat and stared. Lizzie continued to stare at him in shock, then out of her better judgement, let out a quick giggle before clamping her hand over her mouth. Edwin's mouth turned up in a funny, half-grin, causing Lizzie to burst into a fit of laughter, falling over to the side.

Edwin chuckled at Lizzie's strange amusement, but then, as if catching it from Lizzie, broke out into hysterics as well, doubling over, clutching his side, and letting out hearty laughs, making the mood lighter than helium.

Their laughter died down and they laid there, on their sides, staring at one another with shy smiles on their faces. Lizzie leaned forward a placed a small kiss on Edwin's lips. Lizzie laughed when she saw Edwin's giddy look on his face after pulling back.

Suddenly, Lizzie looked over at the pictures, quickly standing up, grabbing the box and Edwin's hand. "Come on," she said, smiling. Edwin looked at her, amused, but followed.

Lizzie led him to Casey's door. This time, she knocked, knowing that she would cringe once again if she just waltzed right in. After hearing a muffled 'come in', she pushed open the door, to see Derek and Casey sitting side by side on Casey's bed.

Edwin wondered if Casey knew her hair was all dishevled and her lipstick smeared. He also wondered if Derek knew about the smudged lipstick - that matched Casey's - on the side of his mouth. Their clothing was so crumpled that it was amazing that it was even there at all.

Derek's smile faltered when he looked down at the box Lizzie was holding. He opened mouth to say something, but Lizzie cut him off.

"I found this in your room," she said, causing Derek's eyes to roam over where Edwin's and Lizzie's hands should have been cuffed together, but, thanks to earlier findings, wasn't. Derek dropped his head into his hands and groaned, causing Casey to look over at him with a confused expression.

"What?" she asked, looking back over at the box in Lizzie's hands. That's when she noticed the missing handcuffs. "The handcuffs!" she exclaimed happily. Derek's head jerked up and he turned to glare at her.

"And you're happy that they're not handcuffed together anymore?!" he asked in disbelief. Casey shrugged and continued to stare at the box.

"I think Casey should see that," Edwin said, nodding to the box. Derek let out a chuckle and stood up.

"I don't think so," he said, walking slowly towards the two.

"And why is th-"

"SMEREK!" Marti called loudly, stomping her way towards them, and pushing between Edwin and Lizzie to get to her 'smerek'. Derek rose his eyebrows at Marti questioningly.

"Yeah, Smarti?" Derek asked.

"Why were Lizzie and Edwin kissing in your room?" she asked in confusion. Lizzie and Edwin froze in their spots and grinned sheepishly as Derek lifted his head to smirk at them. They slowly started backing out the door. Edwin pointed behind them.

"We're just going to go and put this box up where we found it," he said, completely turning around. Edwin and Lizzie practically ran out of Casey's room, not wanting to be questioned - or worse, teased - by Derek.

Casey slowly stood up and smiled down at Marti. She walked to Derek and leaned against him, whispering out of the corner of her mouth, "Did Marti just say that Lizzie and Edwin were kissing in your room?"

"Yep."

--

Well...that was really odd. I'm still having that out-of-body experience. I know it's happening but I can't shake it. So strange. Well, anyways, please review! I'd realllllly appreciate it! Thank you! :)


End file.
